


At 17

by Loveroffictionalcharacters



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: All very minor, Depression, Gen, Substance Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveroffictionalcharacters/pseuds/Loveroffictionalcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boys and Lardo ( Back when she was still Larissa!!) + Kent Parson at 17. Too old and too young all at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At 17

Bitty  
“ Dicky Honey you’ll be late for practice if you don’t hurry” But Eric doesn't hear her because all he can here is the news talking about another teen suicide. A gay basketball player who just wanted to go to prom with his boyfriend. His name was james and he looks nothing like Eric who’s small and blond but all Eric sees in James is himself. At that moment Eric can’t see himself making it to 18 but then he thinks of the application to Samwell floating in cyberspace and he keeps going

 

Shitty  
He hasn’t seen his dad in 3 months. He didn’t show up for the NHS induction ceremony and he didn’t show up for the last 5 family therapy sessions. So why be surprised that his face is nowhere in the sea of faces at graduation. And who cares about the salutatorian speech he worked his ass off to write. Fuck that and fuck Andover. Bullshit is the way to go and he can’t embarrass a dad that doesn't show 

 

Ransom

There's a new security guard working the front desk. Every time Justin walks in he threatens to call the cops on him. “ There's no way you live here” the guard says but Justin's lived there all his life and he doesn’t get why the guards acting this way. Two days before prom the guard showed up to work a little drunk and said he was tired of some random kid breaking in. He breaks Justin's jaw. That day Justin’s dad has to give him the talk. The keep your head down and work 4 time harder than everyone and maybe you’ll be okay. He doesn't go to prom.

 

Holster

“ He’s good but he’s not great” that's what they all say about him. And it’s true he works hard and practices more hours than everybody on the ice but it’s not enough. He’s still half a step behind everyone. It’s a hard pill to swallow but he’s gotta face it sometime. His parents mailed him a SAT prep book and he’s been staring it down since it got to him. Maybe some day soon he’ll crack it open but not just yet he’s only 17 he’s got time

 

Dex

It’s the day of graduation and Dex is pulling a double shift at the garage and then covering Sammy’s shift at the dinner so she can go to a Grad party. His Dad says he should go doesn't want him to miss out on the “experience” but Dex has no patience to sit in a hot gym with people he never wants to see again. Also his sister Amy wants to go to Y camp and Dads most certainly not going to shell out for that. Dex figures if he pulls a few more shifts he can swing it for her. He never got to go to camp.

 

Lardo

Her arts on display and she wants to cry. Ms. Long has put every single piece of art Larissa ever passed in on that damn wall. And god those pieces from freshman year are so shitty. But their her’s and there on the damn wall and she’s graduating in two weeks. She’s graduating and going to school and she’ll probably never see Ms.Long again. Ms. Long who understood what it’s like to be first generation and an artist and believed in her. But it’s okay because that's her damn art on the wall and someday her damn art will be on an even bigger more important wall 

 

Nursey

Andover’s hell but he has a good group of friends. His mom’s work a lot but they love him. His dad see’s him as much as he can and never misses an event. His life is good which is why he doesn't know why he’s sad. Why sometimes he can’t get out of bed or feel things. It’s senior year and Hockey's over and he’s sad. Mamma B notices and hooks him up with Dr.E and she helps and then all 5 of them decide to hook him up with Dr. Johnson. Then Dr.J hooks him up with prescription and suddenly life starts to get better. He gets out of bed and he dreams of Hockey and college and he’s chill

 

Kent “ Kenny” Parson

He’ s on top of the world. Going to go 2nd overall in the draft the love of his life going 1st and he’s happy. 34 days of pure bliss. Dinner’s with the Zimmermans the best people he know and calls from his mom with her church stories. “ Can you believe little Cindy’s pregnant? Only 16 it’s a shame” she forgets Kent came when she was 16. Then suddenly his perfect life is over. He goes # 1 in the draft but he found the boy he love’s half dead choking on his own vomit. He’s put on a plane to Vegas all alone. Bad Bob Zimmerman yells at him to stop calling Jack doesn’t want to talk to him and neither do Bob and Alicia. He hangs up and picks up a drink. He’s only 17

 

Chowder

Nai Nai is visiting and Chris is the only one she has any interest in. He’s also the only one that can’t hold a conversation with her. His cousins all took Mandarin in school but Chris took spanish got A’s in it every year. But now sitting next to his tiny Nai Nai he wishes he took that damn Mandarin class. Not that she seems to care all she wants is to sit with her grandson and watch TV. But it would be nice to talk he thinks maybe he’ll take a class

 

Jack

He’s 17 and he’s going to go 1st in the draft. The man he loves is going to go 2nd and life is great. Except for the fact that it isn’t. He can’t make it a day without being asked “ Will you be as good as your father Bad Bob?” And he can’t make it through the day without countless pills and drinks. One day he takes it too far. Just a few extra pills ( a bottles worth) and an extra shot or two or three. The next time he wakes his parents tell him the draft passed and Kenny found him. His dream is dead and he’s dead sober and he hates everyone. Fuck Hockey , Fuck Alicia, Fuck Bob and a special Fuck you to Kent Fucking Parson


End file.
